


Finally, Sweet Release

by rvnqn



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Crack, Other, bye smelly man, eichi dies and everything is beautiful, eichi goes to hell, eichi nuts, there's a skeleton, this wont be serious at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 12:31:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8249146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rvnqn/pseuds/rvnqn
Summary: this isnt serious i promise you





	

**Author's Note:**

> i ship eichi x death

Finally, it was time.

The sweet embrace of death was here to take Eichi away.

A skeleton ascended up from hell, its ivory grin and empty sockets staring the blond in the face. Its bony arms stretched out, taking hold of Eichi with the strength of a vice. Impressive for someone with no muscle.

Suddenly, a piercing "SKREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" filled Eichi's ears as the skeleton clung to him. Strange. Skeletons had no vocal cords.

A hole opened up in front of Eichi, the fires of hell rising from it.

It was time.

The skeleton suplexed the Student Council President into the hole, shattering to pieces in the process. Eichi kept falling and falling into the fiery pits of hell.

Eichi came in his pants as he felt his life fade away.

Finally. Sweet release.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you RamenMatsu for inspiring this fic, i love you lots


End file.
